User blog:Setheo/Fanon Talk 2019
About So since it has been a while now i think it's time for a big talk in the Fanon. This may include some minor as also serious issues that have or are going on, as also some topics that have to be mentioned. There are also some updates as also other topics in this Blog that sgould have a positive effect to the readers. Don't get me wrong, i am not here to talk bad about people. I am here to adress some issues that require a solution or at least a plan and I would be really grateful for everyone input. I'll go to the issues in selected topics and hope that people will understand why this talk is needed. Appreciation Thank you. To all of our members in our community. We thank everyone for each of their support in this community and also their contributions to the wiki. While we do not talk about it as often as we should, we do notice when some poeple are puting in more effort than others and appreciate their work truely. You see, even if we, the staffy are handling stuff here and there, there are times where we are kind of occupied with IRL matters that require our most focus and people who know me, know i tend to say that IRL has always more value than online stuff such as this wiki here. And when that happens it might seem that some staff members are slacking. This also includes me. I really have to appologize for my lack of contribution up until now. The more it catches our eyes when we see how some community members take their free time to help us out by doing some minor fixes here and there or adjusting pages with meaningful edits. Your work is not unseen and highly valued. Staff Age Limit While we are a good working wiki, so I may dare say. I can see that we are a bit in a pinch. Due to some current event I think I should address the matter clearly: I want to set an age restriction to staff membership. Which would be a minimum of 18 years old requiredment to join the Staff members. Meaning I only want Adults in the Staff team. People might ask why? To put it simple, once you hit a a certain age you start to realize some situations diffrently and act accordingly due to the smacks of life has given to us. But as a minor the world seems diffrent and the ways we act and react is diffrent than those of addults. Don't get me wrong. Our staff is working fine, this is just a suggestion for the future. Stronger Communication I also have seen how we have been improving our community by listening to them and approaching them in different manners. may it be how to help them out naming some ideas or even helping them with edits and the such. But i have the feeling that we could perhaps do a bit more. Sometimes i have the feeling we are adressing some people wrong or saying some things ina way that could be understood wrong, thus resulting perhaps some new members. Therfore I might think of doing some events to actually talk with the community via VC (VoiceChat) in order to get more personal with the members of this wiki. I have kept seeing how some people are a bit anxious about the one or other Staff member since they feel like we are some UBER beings. I can guarentee we are not. Which brings me up to the next point. Fanon Family Friday (FFF) As an idea to bring not only the community but maybe some new people into our wiki, i thought of making the friday an offical event day to raise up the activity. The idea behind it is to make hunting parties with everyone on fridays. Thought not only Monster hunter i thought that perhaps there could be some more people out there streaming some games. We could eventualy make also some funny or epic gifs while we hunt and then post some good moments watching as a group and enjoying some fun time perhaps? And maybe it could help the one or other person create a channel for streaming. Funds Fund Money Yes, Fanon has a fund. This fund is essentialy only for Events. Currently i am the only one putting into the fund, which hasn't strained me really since I spend my "Fun money" into it. But I would like to take this topic to the other staff members and discuss this a bit more. For example, will anyone support into the fund, will others take on the lead and purchase giftcards for events or the such? There are a lot of questions that need at some time some answers. Don't get me wrong I am not mad, this is more or less a finacial question for the wiki and how it will progress. Events Since there are no more real events such like the Fanon Festival or Elemental Burst Event. I thought of coming up perhaps with some other events. Aside from Winter/Halloween/Easter/April and Summer Splash Event, which i try to keep up with. Maybe we could start a new series again. I would really appreciate some input from the community with their ideas. Each Idea would be discussed and waged on how efficienct it could be or if we could even build on that and improve it. Event Rewards I'll be frank here. I want to give the community a bit more of a rewarding feeling since uptil now we only gave out Giftcards from events or made one or the Idea official in the Fanon. This would include plushies, Figurines or even pehaps books? I am still tjhinking about it but if the community would also give a piece of their mind to this idea and what they would be intersted in, perhaps we could maybe get more entries in events from now on if the rewards are a bit tastier. "HardWare/Software" Wiki The next topic is rather unpleasent, so I'll adress it directly. I have the feeling the Wiki is turnng slowly into an alternate OF 2.0. And the reason is kinda simple and frustrating. I don't know anyone who could replace me with the coding on this wiki. Chao is helping me out here and there but he still is a novice and can't fully support me yet. And we really, really need sometimes a person around who is able to add templates or crate new layouts for pages and the such. Currently i have ben coding on this wiki for Konchu knows how long, and I see that even after all these years that job is till on my end. Which I try to handle with my all but there are currently just so many IRL issues I have to tckle that i really have to say I chose to neglect the wiki for my own reasons. We really need soem around here who is able to fix, adjust and also improve the wiki with their coding skills and some new ideas. Don't get me wrong, I am happy how this wiki is evolving, but I only see "Software" ugrading but not the actual Wiki itself. Adding new gimmicks, trying to add new elements, impoving old templates coming up with new features, all that. Has been done by me, and it's kinda taxing. Thought I enjoy comming up with new ideas I feel like I have to solo this section of the wiki alone making me feel like, if i were to be gone one day, who will be able to care of this job? Currently there are so many things to be done which I always try to do n my free days if possible. Such as; Area teamplte needs a new Facelifting, Fanfiction Template needs some major improvements, Fangame Template should be made a bit neater, Various Templates for navigation should perhaps be added, Old Templates need to be "recolored" and maybe fixed, Will we need seperate Templates for MHW Layout aromrs and weapons? You see I spend a lot of time trying to upgrade the "Hardware" of the Wiki, while i have to say i am really pleased by its "software" Aside from that if anyone has some things to say, that they feel that could be mentioned, I am up for inputs. Just please be respectful to each other and try to say things in a mannered way. Category:Blog posts